


More Than Words

by arannis



Category: SHINee, Super Junior-M, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Challenge RPF Fest!, F/M, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arannis/pseuds/arannis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No need to say clearly in love, because all I need is action that makes a real...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Semua yang terjadi dalam fic ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Pengarang tidak mengenal tokoh secara pribadi. Pengarang tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.

##### Lee Jinki meluncur di keramaian jalan raya kota Daegu menggunakan mobilnya. Siang itu cukup panas mengingat ini adalah pertengahan musim panas di bulan Juli. Jalanan ramai dengan berbagai kendaraan yang melintas. Di taman-taman, banyak anak-anak bermain dengan riang bersama keluarga mereka.

#####    
Jinki saat ini hendak mengunjungi apartemen sang kekasih, Victoria Song. Memberi kejutan sebenarnya, karena sudah beberapa minggu ini mereka jarang bertemu. Apalagi saat itu Jinki sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyiapkan skripsi untuk kelulusannya dari universitas. Victoria pun sama sibuknya dengan latihan-latihan untuk pertunjukannya bulan Agustus nanti.  
Victoria adalah seorang penari yang sering mengisi pertunjukan-pertunjukan musikal dan pertunjukan seni lainnya. Ia lulus dari universitas yang sama dengan Jinki dua tahun lalu karena ia memang lebih tua dua tahun dari Jinki. Sedangkan Jinki saat ini sedang menunggu tanggal wisudanya.

#####    
Dengan membawa seikat bunga dan sekotak kado, Jinki yakin kekasihnya itu pasti terkejut sekaligus terharu. Mungkin saja sampai menitikkan air mata, pikir Jinki percaya diri.  
Kini terlihatlah bangunan tinggi yang dihuni oleh kalangan-kalangan menengah ke atas. Jinki segera memarkirkan mobilnya di basement, lalu berjalan memasuki lift dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya itu.

#####    
Lift telah menunjukkan lantai sepuluh. Jinki keluar setelah tersenyum ramah pada orang-orang yang berada di lift. Mungkin orang-orang akan memandang heran padanya, dan ia yakin dipikiran mereka pastilah aneh sekali zaman sekarang masih ada orang seramah itu atau mungkin ada yang berpikir ia gila karena terus tersenyum sepanjang lift naik atau mungkin juga ada yang memaklumi karena mereka pasti melihat sesuatu yang dibawanya, ‘sindrom jatuh cinta’. Tapi ia tak peduli, suasana hatinya terlalu bagus saat ini.

#####    
Ia menekan bel setelah menemukan apartemen Victoria. Ia menunggu satu menit, tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Ia menekan bel sekali lagi, menunggu lagi, namun tetap tak ada jawaban apapun. Akhirnya ia menelfonnya, mungkin saja ia ketiduran seihingga tak mendengar bel berbunyi. Sayang sekali, nomornya sibuk. Ia tak menyerah, mencoba berpikir positif, ia kembali menekan bel.

#####    
“ _Omo_ , Jinki _-ya_!” seru Victoria dari sebuah pengeras suara di samping pintu itu. Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan wajah wanita dewasa berambut panjang itu. “ _Mianhae_ , aku tak dengar tadi.”

#####    
“ _Gwenchana_ , _chagiya_ ,” kata Jinki tersenyum, meskipun dalam hati bertanya-tanya.

#####    
“Ayo, masuk,” kata Victoria. “Mau kubuatkan jus? Di luar sangat panas, kau pasti haus.”

#####    
“ _Gomawoyo_ , _chagiya_ ,” hanya itu yang bisa Jinki katakan.

#####    
Victoria berlalu ke dapur, Jinki menunggu. Matanya menyapu seluruh objek di ruangan itu. Apartemen yang nyaman. Warna putih mendominasi dengan ornamen-ornamen timbul polkadot di sudut-sudut membauat ruangan ini terlihat lucu dan muda. Ada satu pigura besar di tembok atas sofa di hadapannya, foto keluarga Victoria yang saat ini berada di Cina, kampung halamannya.

#####    
Sedetik kemudian, Victoria kembali dengan dua gelas jus mangga, untuk Jinki dan dirinya sendiri.

#####    
“Itu bunga untuk siapa?” kata Victoria.

#####    
Kini Jinki sadar ini bukan kejutan lagi. Jinki menyodorkannya kepada Victoria, “Untukmu, tentu.”

#####    
“ _Omo_ , _gomawo_ , Jinki _-ya_ ,” Victoria mengambilnya, tersenyum memandangnya, lalu menghirup wanginya.

#####    
“Dan ini,” kata Jinki menyoodorkan kotak kado kecil.

#####    
“ _Ige mwoya_?” gumamnya penasaran. Segera dibukanya kotak itu, sebuah gelang perak cantik dengan bandul kecil berbentuk siluet perempuan yang sedang menari balet. “ _Yeppeuda_..”

#####    
“Kau suka?” kata Jinki tersenyum senang sekaligus malu.

#####    
“Tentu saja,” jawab Vicotria seraya mengangguk mantap. “ _Jeongmal gomawo_..”

#####    
“Tak perlu berterima kasih,” kata Jinki. “Itu untuk mengingatkanmu padaku di mana pun kau berada.”

#####    
Tatapan Victoria sedikit berubah. Namun akhirnya wanita memeluk Jinki. Jinki mendengarnya terisak sedikit. Apa ia menangis?

#####    
“Kenapa menangis?” tanya Jinki setelah melepas pelukannya.

#####    
“Ah, t-tidak. Aku hanya terharu,” jawabnya, menyeka air matanya, lalu tersenyum.

#####    
“Aku tak menyangka efeknya akan sedahsyat ini,” komentar Jinki, terkekeh. “Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau ganti baju, lalu kita jalan-jalan?”

#####    
“Baiklah,” kata Victoria bangkit menuju kamarnya. “Tunggu sebentar.”

#####    
“Jangankan sebentar, seminggu pun aku tunggu,” kata Jinki yang dibalas juluran lidah Victoria.

#####    
**

#####    
“Bagaimana latihanmu?” tanya Jinki ketika mereka makan siang di restoran Cina favorit Victoria.

#####    
“Baik,” jawab Victoria. “Walaupun ada masalah sedikit kemarin. Jia kecelakaan, tapi untungnya ia masih bisa ikut pertunjukan nanti.”

#####    
“Aku yakin pertunjukanmu akan sangat luar biasa,” kata Jinki.

#####    
“Gomawo,” Victoria menyuapkan pangsit ke mulut Jinki. “Bagaimana sidang skripsimu? Kapan tanggal wisudamu?”

#####    
Jinki tak langsung menjawab karena mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah. Ia berusaha antara ingin menjawab dan terus mengunyah. Victoria tertawa, “Tenanglah. Santai saja mengunyahnya.”

#####    
“Sidangku sukses, tentu saja,” kata Jinki setelah berhasil menelan pangsitnya. “Wisudaku lusa nanti. Kau bisa datang, kan?”

#####    
“Lusa?” Victoria terlihat berpikir, lalu menjawab dengan agak ragu, “ _Mianhae_ , Jinki _-ya_ , sepertinya aku tak bisa datang. Kau tahu, kan kurang dari sebulan lagi pertunjukanku dimulai.”

#####    
“Bisakah izin satu hari saja? Ini hari yang sangat penting untukku,” kata Jinki.

#####    
“Aku tak bisa seenaknya izin, Jinki-ya. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas anak-anak didikku. Kau pikir latihan ini tak penting untukku?” kata Victoria.

#####    
“Tapi kita sudah jarang sekali bertemu,” kata Jinki. “Masa kau tak bisa sehari saja untuk datang ke acara wisudaku?”

#####    
“ _Mianhae_ , Jinki _-ya_. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa. Pertunjukan ini sangat penting untukku dan juga timku,” kata Victoria tegas. “Hari ini kita sudah bertemu dan jalan bersama, apa itu masih kurang? Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi itu tak bisa membuatmu membatasi ruang gerakku.”

#####    
Bibir Jinki mengatup rapat. Ia sudah hafal dengan alasan Victoria yang satu ini. Ia tak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Masa sih satu hari saja tak bisa? Sedangkan Victoria tak pernah absen sebelumnya hingga membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka semakin minim. Jinki sangat tahu pertunjukan itu sangat penting untuk Victoria, bahkan pertunjukan apapun yang dilakoninya selalu menjadi prioritas utamanya, tapi kenapa ia tak mau mengerti bahwa wisuda ini juga sangat penting untuk Jinki? Ia hanya meminta satu hari saja, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

#####    
Selama dua tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, Victoria nyaris selalu berhasil dalam membuatnya kecewa. Dulu, Jinki tak pernah mempermasalahkan ini. Namun kali ini semuanya terasa memuakkan. Jinki selalu mengutamakan Victoria. Ketika orang tua Jinki memintanya untuk mengenalkan Victoria pada mereka, Victoria malah menolak dengan alasan melatih anak-anak didiknya, ini membuatnya jadi merasa tak enak pada Ibunya. Jinki tak mempermasalahkan ketika Victoria meminta Jinki mengantarnya ke teater untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu, namun entah ada urusan apa lagi Victoria malah asyik berbincang-bincang dengan penanggung jawab acara itu (yang diketahui merupakan mantan kekasih Victoria) tanpa memedulikan Jinki yang hampir saja ketiduran di mobil karena menunggunya selama tiga jam. Kejadian itu langsung menyadarkannya akan sesuatu, Victoria tak menghargai keberadaannya. Meskipun begitu, Jinki tak bisa dengan mudah melepaskannya, karena Jinki terlalu mencintainya.

#####    
Jinki bahkan heran, mengapa saat itu, ketika Jinki menyatakan cintanya pada Victoria, dia menerimanya. Victoria selalu bilang ia mencintai Jinki. Setiap kali Jinki berkata cinta pada Victoria, wanita itu selalu membalasnya mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Jinki. Namun Jinki tak bisa melihat itu dari perlakuannya terhadap Jinki. Jinki putus asa, ia muak, tapi ia sangat mencintai wanita itu.

#####    
Jinki menghela napas, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Ia lelah, ingin sekali mengosongkan pikiran sejenak agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Pemikiran tentang hubungannya dengan Victoria membuatnya tertekan. Ia tidur menyamping, menatap pemandangan luar jendela kamarnya. Langit malam dengan bintang berpendar cerah, sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Lama sekali, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa ia sudah pulas.

#####    
**

#####    
“Teriakan _kimchi_!”

#####    
“ _Kimchi_!”

#####    
‘CKREK’

#####    
“ _Gamsahamnida_ , _Ahjussi_!” kata Jinki pada orang yang telah berbaik hati mengambilkan gambar bersama keluarganya dengan kamera digital-nya.

#####    
“Aku sangat bangga padamu, Nak!” sahut Nyonya Lee mengelus tengkuk putra tunggalnya dengan sayang. “Ya Tuhan, lulusan terbaik! Oh, aku mimpi apa semalam.”

#####    
“Jangan berlebihan begitu, _Eomma_ ,” kata Jinki merona merah jambu.

#####    
“ _Eomma_ -mu tak berlebihan, Jinki _-ya_. Kau memang luar biasa!” kata Tuan Lee mendukung sang istri.

#####    
Jinki tersenyum malu, wajahnya kini tambah merah.

#####    
“Andai kekasihmu datang,” kata Ibunya tiba-tiba. “Masa sih tak bisa izin sehari saja? Apa dia tak bangga melihat kekasihnya berada di atas panggung sebagai lulusan terbaik?”

#####    
Senyum Jinki memudar. Hatinya ngilu Ibunya menyinggung tentang Victoria.

#####    
“ _Eoh_ , Jinki _-ya_. Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?” tanya Ayahnya.

#####    
“Kami baik-baik saja kok, Abeoji, Eomma,” kata Jinki. “Ia memang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini.”

#####    
“Sudah lama sekali Victoria tak main ke rumah. Sampai kapan dia sibuk seperti itu?” kata Ibunya. “Seharusnya kalian mulai membicarakan pernikahan. Jangan berpacaran terlalu lama.”

#####    
Jinki bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Orang tuanya sudah bertanya tentang pernikahan padanya. Jinki sangat ingin membahas ini dengan Victoria, tentu saja. Namun dengan sikap Victoria yang seperti itu, mustahil rasanya mencari waktu dengannya untuk membahas masalah ini. Kadang Jinki bertanya-tanya, apakah Victoria tidak serius dengan hubungan mereka?

#####    
“Mmm, pasti nanti kubicarakan, _Eomma_. Ayo, kita berfoto lagi!” sahut Jinki mengalihkan perhatian.

#####    
Saat ini Jinki hanya ingin berbahagia dengan keluarganya. Ia tak ingin memikirkan Victoria dulu. Hal itu hanya membuatnya tambah sakit hati. Lagipula seharusnya ia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Bahkan sejak pertama mereka jadian pun Victoria memang memperlakukannya seperti ini. Namun cinta seakan melemahkannya. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tak boleh seperti itu, tapi entah mengapa stok kesabarannya mendadak bertambah hingga pada akhirnya ia akan menerima semua itu dengan lapang dada.

##### Siklusnya selalu seperti itu.

#####    
Jinki sampai rumah pada jam tiga sore. Cukup kelelahan karena harus meladeni jabat tangan dari semua teman-teman seangkatannya dan para dosen pengajarnya. Lengan dan kakinya pegal luar biasa. Saking lelahnya, ia malas untuk mandi. Namun jubah wisuda dan toga membuat badan dan kulit kepalanya berkeringat hebat akibat teriknya sinar matahari.  
Akhirnya dengan enggan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Berendam air hangat sepertinya menyenangkan. Dengan busa sabun aroma mint yang menyegarkan.

#####    
Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah acara berendamnya selesai. Ia mengenakan baju santai musim panas yang dihadiahkan Victoria dari kunjungannya ke Bali. Kini Jinki bermaksud mengirim sms pada Victoria. Hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar.

#####    
_To: Lovely Qianie_  
 _Bagaimana harimu?_  
 _Kau tahu, aku dinyatakan sebagai lulusan terbaik! Keren, bukan?_

#####    
Setelah dua menit menunggu, Victoria membalasnya.

#####    
_From: Lovely Qianie_  
 _Hariku menyenangkan. Kau?_  
 _Lulusan terbaik? Jinjja? Kau hebat! Chukhae, Jinki-ya!_

#####    
Jinki tersenyum. Ia senang Victoria mengapresiasi prestasinya. Pujiannya selalu berhasil membuat kekecewaannya menguap bagai air di lautan.

#####    
_To: Lovely Qianie_  
 _Tentu saja menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau ada dirimu di sana _  
 _Gomawo, Noona-ya _  
  
 _From: Lovely Qianie_  
 _Mianhae, aku tak bisa datang. Bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan siang hari Minggu nanti? Sebagai permintaan maafku._  
 _Rasanya sudah lama sekali kau tak memanggilku Noona, hehe.._  
  
 _To: Lovely Qianie_  
 _Permintaan maaf diterima  Di restoran Perancis favoritku, oke._  
 _Iya, lidahku–eh, salah, jariku bahkan terasa aneh ketika mengetiknya, haha.._  
  
 _From: Lovely Qianie_  
 _Baiklah, kita bertemu di sana atau kau mau menjemputku?_  
  
 _To: Lovely Qianie_  
 _Aku saja yang menjemputmu.._  
  
 _From: Lovely Qianie_  
 _Sepakat._  
 _Sudah, ya. Aku harus kembali latihan._  
 _Saranghae.._  
  
 _To: Lovely Qianie_  
 _Nado.._

##### **

#####    
Jinki melesat menuju restoran Perancis yang mereka sepakati. Victoria di sampingnya hanya diam, menikmati perjalanan. Sesekali matanya dialihkan ke objek di luar jendela mobil mereka, lalu setelah itu fokus ke depan lagi. Jalanan Daegu memang selalu ramai, apalagi di musim panas. Mereka segera masuk ke restoran itu setelah Jinki memarkirkan mobilnya dengan aman.

#####    
“Ayo, kau mau pesan apa?” tanya Victoria setelah mereka mendapat meja. “Pesan sebanyak yang kau mau, Jinki _-ya_.”

#####    
Jinki menaikan sebelah alisnya, “Kau yakin ini sesuai dengan kantongmu, hm?”

#####    
“Tentu saja,” kata Victoria menyombong. “Pelayan!”

#####    
Seketika satu pelayan mengahmpiri mereka dengan buku catatan kecil di tangannya.

#####    
“Mau pesan apa, Tuan, Nona?” kata si pelayan dengan sopan.

#####    
“Mmm, _Bouillabaisse_ boleh juga,” kata Jinki. “Dan _Mouse au Chocolat_.”

#####    
“Ada lagi, Tuan?” tanya si pelayan.

#####    
“Tidak ada,” jawab Jinki.

#####    
“Nona?” tanya si pelayan.

#####    
“Samakan saja,” kata Victoria.

#####    
“Tunggu sebentar, Tuan, Nona,” kata si pelayan. “Pesanan Anda akan segera kami sajikan.”

#####    
Mereka mengangguk, lalu si pelayan berlalu.

#####    
“Kau yakin hanya itu?” tanya Victoria.

#####    
“ _Eoh_ , aku bukan tukang makan loh,” kata Jinki.

#####    
Tak lama kemudian hidangan mereka telah siap. Mereka melahap hidangan masing-masing dengan sunyi. Sebetulnya lebih kepada bingung untuk membicarakan apa. Mereka memang kekasih, tapi suasana canggung seperti ini sangat sering terjadi. Akhirnya setelah remah terakhir telah lenyap, Jinki memulai membuka obrolan.

#####    
“Orang tuaku menanyakan dirimu kemarin.”

#####    
Victoria mendongak, “Sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk mereka.”

#####    
Maaf. Victoria selalu dengan mudahnya meminta maaf. Jinki bukan orang yang kejam dan tega, maka ia selalu memaafkannya. Namun yang membuatnya muak adalah, Victoria selalu meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang terus menerus diulanginya. Ia mengatakan minta maaf tanpa beban sama sekali, seakan itu bukanlah hal yang bisa disepelekan. Ia meminta maaf, tapi ia tak pernah berusaha belajar dari kesalahannya. Justru nampaknya Victoria menjadikan permintaan maaf sebagai benteng untuk semua kesalahannya. Sehingga ia dapat mengulang kesalahan yang sama lagi.

#####    
Jinki memang mudah berubah mood. Ia bisa langsung melupakan segala kekecewaannya terhadap Victoria. Namun ia tak akan pernah bisa melupakan semua yang Victoria lakukan padanya. Pemikiran ini mendadak membuat dirinya merasa marah. Semua perasaan yang ditahannya terasa ingin melesak keluar hingga membuat dirinya sesak napas.

#####    
“Kau serius tidak, menjalani hubungan ini denganku selama ini?” kata-kata yang selama ini ditahannya akhirnya terungkap.

#####    
“A-apa maksudmu, Jinki _-ya_?” kata Victoria agak gagap.

#####    
“Kau jelas tahu apa maksudku, Noona,” kata Jinki tegas.

#####    
“Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Lee Jinki,” kini Victoria memantapkan suaranya.

#####    
“Ka–”

#####    
“ _Annyeong_ , Qian _-ah_!” Jinki memutar kepalanya, laki-laki berpostur tinggi menghampiri meja mereka. Dia adalah penanggung jawab pertunjukan Victoria.

#####    
“ _Eoh_ , _a-annyeong_ , _Oppa_ ,” jawab Victoria sambil berdiri menyambut laki-laki itu.

#####    
“Sedang makan dengan siapa?” tanyanya. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Jinki. “Ini...”

#####    
“Kenalkan, _Oppa_ , ini Lee Jinki. Mmm, kekasihku,” kata Victoria.

#####    
Ada nada kebingungan dari kata-katanya. Dan apa maksudnya dengan menambahkan ‘mmm’ di depan kata ‘kekasihku’? Apa Victoria tak ingin memberitahunya sebenarnya?

#####    
“O-Oh, kenalkan aku Zhoumi,” kata laki-laki itu mengajak Jinki bersalaman. Jinki dengan terpaksa menyambutnya.

#####    
“Dia adalah penanggung jawab acara pertunjukanku,” kata Victoria.

#####    
“ _Eoh_ , _arayo_ ,” jawab Jinki dingin.

#####    
Jujur ia sangat sakit hati mengingat kejadian di mana ia tak dipedulikan Victoria sama sekali yang memilih mengobrol dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Kini Jinki mulai berpikir kalau Victoria sebetulnya masih belum melupakannya.

#####    
“Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian,” kata Zhoumi agak kikuk. “O-oke, aku pergi dulu, klien-ku sudah menunggu.”

#####    
Pergi saja sana, pikir Jinki dongkol.

#####    
“Baiklah,” kata Victoria, lalu membungkuk singkat padanya.

#####    
Jinki tak buang-buang waktu, segera ia meyerangnya dengan pertanyaan yang sempat tertunda lagi. “Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita, _Noona_ ,” kata Jinki. “Kau serius atau tidak dengan hubungan kita?”

#####    
“Tolong berhenti membicarakan hal yang tak perlu ini,” kata Victoria terdengar putus asa.

#####    
Jinki mendelik.

#####    
“Tak perlu katamu?” kata Jinki berang. “ _Noona_ , dua tahun sudah hubungan kita dan kau berkata hal ini tak perlu? _Eomma_ sudah bertanya-tanya kapan kita membicarakan soal pernikahan kita.”

#####    
Victoria terpaku.

#####    
“Jinki _-ya_ , kita jalani saja dulu,” katanya setelah hening beberapa saat. “Aku serius denganmu, tapi saat ini sangat tidak tepat untuk bicarakan masalah ini. Kita jalani saja apa adanya.”

#####    
Jinki menggeram dalam hati. Ia benci dengan pernyataan ambigu seperti ini. Jalani saja? Sampai kapan?

#####    
“Kau mencintaiku atau tidak, _Noona_?” Jinki berharap Victoria berkata jujur.

#####    
“Te-tentu saja,” jawabnya pelan. Lihat, dia sendiri ragu menjawabnya.

#####    
“Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah,” kata Jinki.

#####    
“Jinki _-ya_ , pernikahan itu tak main-main!” tukasnya keras. Nampaknya ia tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang sedikit terganggu karenanya.

#####    
“Kalau kau tak main-main dengan hubungan kita, kenapa tidak?” ucap Jinki menjebak.

#####    
Victoria tampak semakin kalang kabut. Jinki semakin yakin bahwa dugaannya benar.

#####    
“Jinki _-ya_ , a-aku belum siap menikah. Tolong mengertilah diriku,” katanya kemudian.

#####    
Selalu begitu. Victoria selalu menuntut pengertian darinya, namun wanita itu sendiri tak pernah peduli tentang Jinki. Jinki tak tahan. Sudah cukup sampai di sini. Ia tak bisa menerima ini lebih banyak lagi. Jinki bertekad akan menyelesaikan ini sekarang juga. Victoria tak boleh semena-mena terhadapnya lagi. Telapak tangannya terkepal hingga buku jarinya memutih, rahangnya mengatup rapat.

#####    
“Aku tak bisa begini terus, _Noona_ ,” suara Jinki rendah dengan napas memburu. “Untuk terakhir kali, kau mencintaiku atau tidak?”

#####    
“Kenapa kau terus mengulang-ulang pertanyaan itu? Kan, aku sudah bilang aku mencintaimu,” jawab Victoria mulai jengkel.

#####    
“Tidak,” kata Jinki. “Kau tidak mencintaiku.”

#####    
“A-apa maksudmu?” kata Victoria.

#####    
“Pernahkah kau mengerti diriku? Atau setidaknya pernahkah kau mencoba untuk mengerti diriku?” kata Jinki.

#####    
Kini Victoria menunduk. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

#####    
“Kau selalu bilang mencintaiku, namun perlakuanmu padaku tak menjelaskannya sama sekali,” lanjut Jinki. “Orang tuaku selalu menanyaiku tentang dirimu, tapi kau nampak sama sekali tak peduli.”

#####    
Victoria tetap diam. Entah karena tak mau menjawab atau tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Maka dari itu, Jinki terus melanjutkan, “Kau selalu beralasan latihan, latihan, dan latihan. Ketika kau menolak datang ke wisudaku, terpikirkah olehmu bagaimana perasaanku? Ketika kau memintaku menunggumu selama tiga jam di dalam mobil, sementara kau asyik mengobrol dengan mantan kekasihmu, pernahkah terpikir bagaimana perasaanku?”

#####    
“Jinki _-ya_ , i-itu–”

#####    
“Kalau kau mencintaiku seharusnya kau bisa mengerti aku dan memikirkan perasaanku, _Noona_ ,” kata Jinki.

#####    
“Jinki _-ya_ , maafkan–”

#####    
“ _Eoh_ , sepertinya aku sudah tahu sekarang–tidak, seharusnya aku sudah tahu sejak lama,” kata Jinki tertawa miris. “Bodohnya aku.”

#####    
“Jinki _-ya_ –”

#####    
“Kembalilah padanya,” kata Jinki.

#####    
Victoria kini meraih tangan Jinki, menggenggamnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. “Jinki _-ya_ , aku mencintaimu. Jangan lakukan ini padaku!”

#####    
“Tidak, _Noona_ ,” kata Jinki menepis tangan Victoria. “Kau tidak mencintaiku. Berbahagialah dengan Zhoumi. Oh ya, dan aku akan tetap menonton pertunjukanmu, _Noona-ya_.”

#####    
Jinki bangkit. Kemudian menatap Victoria yang kini berlinang air mata di hadapannya untuk terakhir kalinya dengan senyum tegar. Lalu kakinya melangkah keluar restoran dengan hati hancur bercampur kelegaan.

#####    
“Jinki _-ya_!” Jinki mendengar Victoria mengikutinya. Namun Jinki terus melangkah, tak memedulikannya. Tak ingin memedulikannya. Karena jika ia berbalik, ia tak yakin akan sanggup meninggalkannya lagi.

#####    
Jadi, inilah keputusan akhirnya. Kadang bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai memang lebih menyakitkan daripada tak memilikinya. Jinki merasakannya. Rasa sakit itu tetap ada, namun Jinki sadar bahwa pada akhirnya mereka akan saling menyakiti jika terus bersama. Victoria tidak mencintainya, itu tak akan membuat mereka bahagia jika tetap bersama.  
Jinki hanya ingin mereka bahagia. Jinki yakin Victoria akan bahagia dengan Zhoumi, dan Jinki yakin ia akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik. Yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Yang tak hanya sekedar berucap, namun disertai tindakan yang membuatnya nyata.

 

#####  **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hayo, gimana ceritanya? Gaje, ya? Sebenernya ff ini cuma iseng aja dibikin, gara-gara abis dengerin lagu Westlife – More Than Words hehe. Tapi ini bukan songfic kok, kata-kata bahasa Inggris yang di atas itu juga bukan lirik dari lagu ini. Jadi, semoga suka dan jangan lupa review/comment!


End file.
